The use of optical and/or optoelectronic devices is increasing in communications applications. These devices can include light sensors that receive light signals from a waveguide. These light sensors often employ a light-absorbing material that absorbs the received light signals. During operation of the light sensor, an electrical field is applied across the light-absorbing material. When the light-absorbing material absorbs a light signal, an electrical current flows through the light-absorbing material. As a result, the level of electrical current through the light-absorbing material indicates the intensity of light signals being received by the light-absorbing material.
Fabricating these light sensors often includes etching the light-absorbing material so as to form one or more slabs on the light-absorbing material. However, light-absorbing materials such as germanium are often difficult to etch. For instance, it is often difficult to control the depth of the etch when etching these materials. Further, the depth of the etch can be inconsistent throughout the slab. These inconsistencies can affect the performance of these light sensors. As a result, there is a need for an improved light sensor.